<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hi! I'm Molly [¡Hola! Soy Molly] by 6021023ly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847115">Hi! I'm Molly [¡Hola! Soy Molly]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6021023ly/pseuds/6021023ly'>6021023ly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1TEAM (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), K-pop, MCND (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6021023ly/pseuds/6021023ly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ENG]<br/>Hello!<br/>I have created this account to translate Fanfiction (of any kind). No matter what the fandom is. The translations will be English→Spanish unless they are short stories, in which case I can also do Spanish→English.</p><p>[ESP]<br/>¡Hola!<br/>He creado esta cuenta para traducir Fanfiction (de cualquier tipo). No importa el fandom del que sea. Las traducciones serán Inglés→Español a menos que sean historias cortas, en ese caso también puedo hacer Español→Inglés.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hi! I'm Molly [¡Hola! Soy Molly]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>------------------------------[ENG]------------------------------</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hello!</strong>
</p><p>I have created this account to translate Fanfiction (of any kind). No matter what the fandom is. The translations will be English→Spanish unless they are short stories, in which case I can also do Spanish→English.</p><p><br/>If you have any Fanfics you'd like me to translate, feel free to ask. Before I start translating them, I'm going to read them and that's when I'll decide whether to translate them or not (it's not based on the quality of the story, but on my own parameters about what I'm capable of doing).</p><p>• If you send me a fic of your own I will tell you after reading it what I think and if I accept.</p><p>•On the other hand, if you send me a fic that you like very much but is not yours, I will contact the author to discuss the terms.</p><p>I will <strong>NOT</strong> translate works with sexualization of minors.</p><p> </p><p>I also have Wattpad and Twitter accounts, I can publish the translations on the site where the authors authorize me.</p><p>(Of course, I will give all the credits of the original stories to the authors)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>------------------------------[ESP]------------------------------</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>¡Hola!</strong>
</p><p>He creado esta cuenta para traducir Fanfiction (de cualquier tipo). No importa el fandom del que sea. Las traducciones serán Inglés→Español a menos que sean historias cortas, en ese caso también puedo hacer Español→Inglés.</p><p>Si tienen algún Fanfic que les gustaría que traduzca, siéntanse libres de preguntar. Antes de comenzar a traducirlos, voy a leerlos y ahí es cuando decidiré si traducirlo o no (no es basado en la calidad de la historia, sino en mis propios parámetros acerca de lo que soy capaz de hacer).</p><p>•Si me mandan un fic propio les diré luego de leerlo que pienso y si acepto.</p><p>•Por otro lado, si me mandan un fic que les gusto mucho pero no es suyo, me contactaré con el autor para charlar los términos.</p><p><strong>NO</strong> traduciré obras con sexualización de menores.</p><p> </p><p>También tengo cuentas en Wattpad y en Twitter, puedo publicar las traducciones en el sitio en que los autores me autoricen.</p><p>(Por supuesto, le daré todos los créditos por las historias originales a los autores)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>